


Rebirth

by Hxtixe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Argo City (DCU), F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, National City (DCU), Post-Crisis, Resurrection, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxtixe/pseuds/Hxtixe
Summary: Lena and the Superfriends work together in order to stop Lex. Lena has a plan that could work. Kara decided that she doesn't want to leave its success to chance, so she acts.Will they find a way to bring the hero back?And what will happen with the rest of them?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. The beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic I hope that you will enjoy it!
> 
> I apologise in advance for all mistakes (they are my own and English is not my first language)
> 
> Please tell me what you think so far!
> 
> (I rated it for teen and up because there is some cursing)

"We can stop him. His plan is to use the powers of Leviathan to become the strongest creature in the universe. We've two ways to stop him, the first way would be to steal his powersource and hide it from him. But we all know that this would only be a temporary solution, eventually he would be able to find it and we would be forced to stop him."

She looked around to see if everone was agreeing with her. They did so she continued with: "The other way is that we bring someone else to absorb the power before he is able to do it" Lena said.

"But how can you be so sure that he wants to do that?" Alex asked.

"Trust me he's nuts. He wants to be stronger than Superman or Supergirl, so he can get rid of them and go on with his plan to 'free the earth from aliens'. We all know which kind of lunatic he is. He tried to kill both of them more than once, but he knows that he can't kill Kara with Kryptonite. He also wants to make the Man of Steel suffer. And with that he's going to make an example. Starting with two of the aliens he hates the most - the Supers. No offence Supergirl."

"Non taken, it's fair to say that the teeling is mutual, well I don't want him gone the way he wants me gone" she huffed.

Her shoulders tensed at the mention of Lex. That ass was the reason why Lena had doubted herself and made her take a dark path and turn against her.

"Because of the suit you made Kryptonite is off the table" Brainy said "this makes sense. But the powersource is to strong, he wouldn't be able to survive the process. Unless he would..."

"...split it. You're right, he wouldn't survive it if he would take everything at once. And he can't do it all alone he needs someone else. He may be smart but he doesn't have the time for that. Not to forget that he is crazy. That means he would need someone who would be willing to help him."

"Lillian" Kara gasped.

Another Luthor she didn't like, well before crisis she helped Lena. Maybe she isn't that bad, she is just trying to protect her children, Kara thought. But in a strange alien hating way. Now that she's thinking about it Lena is the only Luthor she likes. Well liked, she is still angry and hurt.

"Yes." Lena turned to Kara. Their eyes connected.

"So what are we going to do? You said the source is to strong to be absorbed all at once" Kara said.

"Well humans are not strong enough." Lena turned away an looked at J'onn and M'gann.

"So an alien would be" J'onn concluded.

"Not exactly. It still would be to much for a single one. Even the strongest being wouldn't be able to absorb it all at once" she casted a glance in Karas direction before she looked away.

"So what about a group of aliens?" Nia asked but it was more like a thought said out loud.

"That could work but we need to know how much energy is generated from Rama Khan and the others."

The group went silent as every member got lost in their own thoughts.

"We could use a satellite to locate and measure the source" Alex thought out loud.

"Indeed, that should be possible." Brainy said.

"Lex is not an idiot, he most likely found a way to hide it." The CEO objected.

"Agen- Director Dox would you be able to find it anyway? And please just answer with a simple yes or no." J'onn asked him.

"Yes. I should be able to do that."

"He's still recovering" Kara scratched the behind of her neck.

The expression on her face showed that she was worried and that she doubted that he would be up to the challenge.

"I could help"

Now everyone was facing Lena.

"I-I mean if you want me to help." She casted the Kryptonian a hopeful look and everyone waited for her response.

"Okey. But make sure not to push Brainy to hard. We need to catch them but we need Brainy more. I'm gonna call Kal, you said we need people to absorb the power. And I was able to beat Rama Khan. We can all agree that there is no better fit than the Man and Girl of Steel" she smiled.

"Okey so let's go to work." J'onn turned to the direction where Alex and Kelly were. "Alex we need the location of Lex and Lillian Luthor, we should find an another way to find them. We need to evacuate their location, I have a feeling that he won't go quietly. We have to be prepared that there is going to be a fight, and I dont want any casualties."

"You can count on me" Alex said and after that J'onn proceeded with Brainy and Lena.

"Mr Dox and Ms Luthor. I need you to find the capacity of the power and calculate how many of us are needed to split it up, without endangering any of us in the process. If you need any help with that I think Alex or Doctor Danvers would help you with that. Afterall they have the most knowledge on Supergirls and Supermans autonomy."

"Of course" Lena said.

He hesitated for only a second because he saw something on Lena's mind and turned to M'gann who was also able to catch it. They shared a smile, even if it was gone as fast as it had appeared. Finally he turned to Kara and Nia.

"Supergirl after your phonecall and after we find out were they are hiding, I need you and Dreamer to help to evacuate the people of the city. We need the symbol of hope and the newest hero of this city to make sure that they stay calm. No need for unnecessary panic."

"Got it" both said in the same moment.

"M'gann and I are going to sweep the city and try to find them the old fashioned way."

Now he turned towards Kelly.

"Ms Olsen"

"Yes, J'onn?'"

"Would you like to help with the evacuation?"

"Yes of course, I'm happy to help."

"Good. Now that everyone has something to do..." he shot a glance to every single one of them and they all noded "its time to suit up and go to work."

They all started to go into the direction they needed to go in order to fulfil their tasks.

The only one who hesitated for a few moments was Lena, Kara seemed to notice that. The others seemed to be all to keen about leaving the two of them alone or they ignored them, either way the two of them ended up alone in the room.

"Is there something you need to say?" The hero asked.

"N-no. Yes... I just - I want to say thank you."

"For what?"

Blue eyes met green ones.

"For tolerating me, allowing me to be here. To help. I know things are complicated between us right now."

Kara scoffed.

"Yeah well you know him the best and you want to stop him, as do I." She said as an explanation, she did however not tell her that she was happy to be near the raven-haired woman.

"Yes, but still..."

"Lena. I still haven't forgiven you and I won't do it right away, I'm not even sure if I ever will." (She knew that this ws a lie but Lena didn't needee to know that.)

Lena let her head sink, she nodded. Her heart was beating very fast at the thought of not having Kara in her life anymore, she knew that Kara was able to hear her heart. It hurt.

Nevertheless she mumbled a "I know..." and added after a pause a genuine "but still, thank you" her voice broke at the last word.

An ordinary human wouldn't be able to hear her words but Kara did, she also had picked up the fast beating of the other woman's heart. She... she wanted to reach out and evolve her into a hug, she wanted to make sure that Lena was safe and that nobody would try to hurt her. But she didn't do it because she still was angry and hurt.

After a moment Lena cleared her throat and looked Kara into the eyes, Kara saw the unleashed tears.

"Well we should go to work" she put a weak smile on her face which didn't reach her eyes.

And with that she turned around and started to leave. Lena had lost hope that things could never go back to how they were. But in the same moment Kara saw the expression on her face.

This made Kara forget her anger and hurt just a few moments. She didn't think, she just did, what she did because she still cared for Lena. Deep down she had always known that. She graped her arm, the hero didn't dare to look into her face.

She couldn't even imagine to hold her glance. Instead she just faced the ground. Lena first glanced at Kara but after a moment her glance wandered to where Kara hand was.

"I know." she hesitated as if she wasn't sure if she should add something or not. Lena thought that she wouldn't but then she heard her whisper "Don't be to hard on yourself. This is not your fault, Lena."

Karas hand tightened just for a second, it was like she was trying to assure her. Kara let go and only then she raised her head and started to walk away.

The CEO heard the dialing tone of Kara's phone. "Hey, Kal I need your help..." was the only thing she was able to hear before Kara was out of her ear shot.

Maybe... maybe there was still hope Lena thought. Maybe after this, they could try to get past this. This thought put a smile on her face.

'We are going to catch you Lex and this time, you won't be able to walk away' she said to herself and started to get to work.

****  
*meanwhile in an another room*

"50 bucks they gonna make up" Nia said.

"Nah they won't make up right away... it's still a rocky street ahead" Alex said.

"Yeah, you are probably right Alex... 100 bucks that they gonna kiss by the end of this mission!" Kelly said.

Alex gasped and looked at her girlfriend.

"No way that they will kiss!"

"Why, what do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"Lena is not into girls! And I doubt that Kara would even acknowledge that someone is in love with her" Alex said.

"Well sweetie your gayradar it definitely broken."

Alex just scoffed at that but it dawn on her  
"Yeah well... now that you've mentioned it she does give a Bi vipe off."

"Ah yeah? So you doubted Lena's sexuality but not of the equivalent of a sunshine?"

"Well back on Krypton the people loved whom they loved. They didn't care. I actually think that Kara may be pan. So..." she shrugged her shoulders.

"You know what, I'm in 100 bucks that they gonna kiss!" Nia said.

"How should we know that you wont use your powers to project the future?" Brainy asked.

"I won't. Scouts honor!"

"Fine. I bet 100 against you, there is noo way that these idiots are going to get their heads out of their asses." Alex smirked.

"I stand with Alex. There is only a 8.71 % chance that they will, infact acknowledge their feelings for each other in the near future." Brainy said.

"So it's on!" Nia said and everyone nodded at each other before they suited up and got to work.

*A few hours later*

J'onn was right. Lex didn't go down without a fight. It has been a hell of a fight. Many buildings were damaged some even destroyed. But thanks to the group of superheros there were only a few injured people.

Lena bursts into the room where Kara laid eyes closed on the ground. "Kara" she said with heavy breathing. She took her in her arms and only then Kara opend her eyes for a few seconds.

"Lena..."

"You did it Kara!" She said with tears in her eyes. "You should've waited for Clark. Why didn't you, Kara?"

"I had to Lena. He had already started the process. It was the only way. Do you remember when I told you that it would be possible for me to throw someone into the space? Well I just did that with Lex."

Lena laughed and said "he had it coming" the room had been destroyed, everwhere was shattered glass, there was also a hig hole in the ceiling, some lights flickered and in one corner a computer was in flames. It was nothing serious though, not yet at least.

"I had to do it... I didn't want you to do it again. I know how much it changed you the first time, how hurt you got and- and scared, scared because you thought that there was a possibility that you could become like him. I'm not going to let it get between us again, Lena. Not again."

She coughed. Only now Lena took her time to observe the superhero. There were bruises on her face and on her exposed skin. On some places even some dried blood, on some places her suit wasn't blue anymore it was darker, almost black. Her suit had seen better days for sure, it was torn on several places and ber cape was torn apart.

"Kara, I'm so so sorry. Kara. I should have just come to you and talked it out with you. I now understand why you didn't tell me. I get it, I really do. I'm sorry Kara please forgive me."

Kara opend her eyes and put one of her hands on Lenas cheek. Lena closed her eyes and immediately leaned into the touch. When Kara began to speak she opened them again.

"You are so beautiful Lena. Of course I forgive you. I-" she coughed again what earned her a worried look.

"I'm okey, really" Kara tried to assure her.

Even in this state. This woman always believed in her even if the rest of the world didn't. This woman was the one she lov-. It hit her like a train in that moment. The reason why she was so angry with Kara to begin with, why it hurt her so much that she lied to her over and over again.

As if Kara had sensed what dawned on Lena she started to talk "I was so angry with you Lena because i realized that you mean so much to me. When I am with you I get to be Kara. Not Supergirl or Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El. I just get to be Kara. And then I realized exactly HOW much you mean to me..."

"Kara..." her voice broke. They looked in each other's eyes. Lena drowned in the ocean blue eyes. They are so beautiful.

"No please Lena, let me do this. I have to..."

She just noded because she knew, if she tried to talk, the only thing that would get out would be tears.

"... there are just two people that make me feel like myself, you know? It's Alex and... you, Lena. It's you it's always been you. I love you, I am in love with you. I think I have loved you back then, when we first met in your office"

She chuckled.

"You know, now I see all the times we flirted and I realised that I really meant it."

That earned her a chuckle of Lena.

"I did too. I ment it, all the flirting and all the gestures. Do you remember back then when I came to Catco to invite you to that Gala? I bit my lips and that Mike was standing right beside you, he wanted to know if he was also invited. And I said yes. I just did that to make sure that you would come. I WANTED you to come. But after some time I just thought that you weren't interested or- or that you didn't even like girls"

Karas eyes closed and she smiled.

"Well I just came to the conclusion that I, in fact do like girls. One world saving genius in particular. She is very pretty tho, I think many people are in love with her" she said still smiling.

"Well Kara you dork, I love you too."

"You-you do?"

"Yes, I do."

And with that Kara opened her eyes again and put her hand back on Lena's jaw. Lena leaned in and kissed Kara. The kiss was slow but full of love and it expressed all the words they didn't or rather couldn't say. After a few seconds both needed to catch some air.

Kara's eyes fell shut again.

"There is nothing that you aren't good at. Hmmm your lips are very soft..." Kara mumbled.

"I love you Kara Zor-El."

"I love you too, Lena Luthor. Will you go out with me?" She said still with closed eyes.

"Yes" Lena choked out with tears running down her face.

"Are you sad, Lena?" she opend her eyes to make sure that Lena was okey.

"No, I just can't believe that someone like you loves me!"

"You don't believe it? I can't believe that you love me!"

She eyes fell shut again.

"But you better start to believe it... I'm gonna say it to you everyday so you will!" she mumbled like she was seconds away of falling asleep.

"And I will always say it back" she murmured.

And then Kara's breath started to get slower and slower until - until it stopped.

"Kara. Open your eyes Kara." Lena sobbed "You can't go now! You promised me that you'd always be there! Come back to me. Please Kara!" Tears started to fall down her face and Lena tighten her arms around Karas body.

"No no no you can't do this to me! Dont leave me. Please. Please don't do this to me! Kara open your eyes!" Her voice started to shake and she choked out. "I love you Kara please open your eyes!" She laid her head on Karas chest and cried out as loud as she could.

Thats when the others started to stumble into the room. She heard Nia gasp and also how the others stopped in their tracks.

"Damn it Kara! You self sacrificing idiot! I just got you back don't you dare leave me. Not now, I won't let you, you hear me?"

There was silence for a few moments. Only the breathing sound of the people in the room. Lena heard the sound of a cape flattering in the wind, it was Superman.

He was too late. He is alive, the other Super stopped breathing. Anger filled her. But she didn't raise her head, she was trying to cope with this situation. She didn't need to look to know who came to her side first. But she knew, she knew that it was Alex.

"K-kara" Alex whispered her voice was shaking "Come on Kara open your eyes. You did it sis, you defeated Lex! You saved us all, you did it!" she choked out.

"Open your eyes Kara, why do you always get to be the one who sacrifices herself? Why Kara, why wouldn't you wait for us?"

Kelly approached them and laid a hand on Alex's shoulder. A way to show Alex that she wasn't alone, that there were still people here for her.

Alex looked up with tears in her eyes and said "she just needs sunlight Kelly, just like the last time. I-I still have the 'Sun-shots' that I made for her after the last time, she just needs them. Last time she took the sunlight out of the gras, but there is no grass in here. She just needs the sunlight, right?" She turned back to her sister.

"Kara you are going to be fine."

Kelly stayed quiet even though her eyes filled with tears. Because she knew, she knew that Alex needs this. She has to try everything before she could even possibly think of accepting the fact that her sister is really gone.

"I got them here in my bag." She said sobbing. "The shots will help her and then she will be fine. She has to be!"

She fumbled with her shaking hands, until she got the three shots of a yellow shinning substance out of her bag.

"H-here Kara. This will help you."

She took a deep breath, steadied her hands and then interjected them. Lena allowed her to take Karas body out of her arms. Only now Superman started to approach.

"I -' He started but never got to end his sentence.

"I told her to wait for you. I asked her why she didn't-" it was nothing more than a whisper.

Lena snapped her head into his direction and looked him straight into the eyes. Her shoulders tensed.  
Clark could see the anger and the hurt in it.

"I came as fast I could. I told her to wait" he said with a steady voice and made a grimace.

"Well you weren't fast enough!" She screamed, her jaw flexed.

She crossed the distance until there were only a few centimetres between them.

"You know eeeeeevvverrryyybody is talking about how great you are. The golden boy. That you are a hero and all that. But now that you are standing here..." she still screamed, tears streaming down her face.

She but a finger on his crest "... wearing this symbol, but not deserving it. It is a symbol of hope, but you are not the embodiment of it! Kara is! You let Supergirl down, you let the world down! You let your family down! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Lena-" he tried again.

"Cut it Clark. Lex was right about you" she said now with a steady voice and with that she turned to the others.

Clark should be surprised that Lena knew who he was, but he knew better. Afterall she is one of the brightest people on earth. And Lex knew who he was so he must have told her or she found out on herself. Either way, she knew his secret identity.

"I'm leaving... I have to get out of here. I have to do someting, at least try something!"

Now it was Alex's turn to speak to Lena.

"I will meet you later after I brought her back to the tower. We still have the sunlamps and everthing else there."

"Just... just take care of her, okey?" Lena said in a sincere tone.

"I will do everthing I can"

Lena nodded at her and with that she walked out of the room.

"Alex I-" but he got cut off again.

"I know Clark.. could you just- just bring her back to the tower as fast as possible? And then go get my mom? She - she could help us. I'm not giving up on her. She is stronger than this and we both know it. She is the strongest beeing on earth."

"Of course Alex, I will do whatever you want. If you need anything. Anything else don't hesitate. I will go to the fortress and try my luck there, I can take you with me if you want."

"Yeah, could we - could we take Lena with us? Or maybe I should go to Argo I'm sure they can help us."

After that Kal-El first shot a glance at J'onn, who nodded at him. That was all the reasuing he needed. He still didn't trust a Luthor but Alex and J'onn did. And after the conversation with Kara, he gets it. He saw Lena with Kara, how she held her, how she looked at her, how hurt she was. And well.... he did hear the last words Lena spoke to her. So yeah he gets it. Lena is not Lex, and Kara was right. Maybe... maybe the time finally had come to trust her, and maybe even welcome her in their family.

"Yes of course, she can come. I'll come with you to Argo if you need me. She should also come."

"Thank you Clark, this means a lot to me"

"Whatever you need Alex. I mean it, you are my family too."

He put a hand on Alex other shoulder and squeezed for a moment. He gently picked Kara up and brought her to the tower.

Alex stood up and Kelly hugged her.

"It's okey Alex, it's not your fault."

"I-I have to fix this Kelly, I have to" she sobbed.

"Then I'm gonna support you. We are in this together."

"We need to try everything. She would do the same for every single one of us" the redhead told the Superfriends.

"You better believe that we'll do. Whatever it takes!" Nia said.

They nodded at eachother and started to make their way back to the tower. Eliza and the Supers where already there.

***

Eliza had changed Kara into her blue robe, the one she brought from Argo. She was just washing off the dried blood on Karas face when Alex entered the room. Kara looked peaceful.

"Mom..." Alex started to tear up again.

Eliza stood up and met her daughter halfway to wrap her into a hug.

"Shh sweetie, I know you tried to protect her. This is not your fault"

"Then why does it feel like it?" She sobbed into her mothers shoulder.

"I-I c-couldn't protect her mom. I couldn't. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I led you down."

"Shh nonsense sweetie, we put that past us. Remember? We are going to try everything we can okey? There is no need to cry yet."

"O-okey" Alex stopped to sob and wiped the tears out of her face.

"Let's do this"

And with that they got to work.

***

"God damn it! Stupid piece of shit. Why isn't it working?" Lena cursed and threw the book she was holding across the room. Some thing shattered but she paid no attention to it.

The formula, she desperately tried to make work won't work. It could be the key to save Kara.

"I don't get it. Why is it not working?"

"It appears Ms Luthor that the figures imply that the body of Supergirl observed to much power. Being the strongest creature on Earth doesn't change the fact that even her body was not able to stay stable and contain all of it. Her body temperature needs to stay constant. If it rises there is a 98,6714 % chance that it is not able to contain the surplus of power. Which would eventually lead to a discharge that would in turn lead to an explosion."

"Damn it!"

She took her phone and waited until the person on the other end picked up.

"Hey Lena. We are at the to-" she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence because Lena cut her off.

"Alex. You need to listen to me very carefully, Karas body temperature is skyrocketing. We need to stabilize it. Superman needs to bring her to the fortress."

"Hold on just for a sec" she could hear the gasp that escaped the other woman's mouth.

"You're right she is burning up!"

"Her body wont be able to contain it, unless we find a way to cool her down."

Alex put her on speaker.

"She is now like a battery, which is constantly raising it's temperature" Brainy concluded.

"Exactly."

"And we can't cut the power off, which means we need to keep her cool. My freeze breath won't work right?"

"It could accidentally set the power off, and the contained power would get discharges all at once and it would lead to a....."

Understanding what Lena wants to imply Clark spoke  
"Okey I'm taking her to the fortress."

"I'm coming with you" Alex said

"I can't carry both of you at the same time" he said with regret in his tone.

Lena didn't need to see his face. She knew that the superhero had regret written all over it.

"I can take you there" J'onn offered.

Superman just nodded.

"Okey." He hesitated.

"Lena... do you want to come too?"

"I-" she still was pissed at him. But this was a gesture, he tried to show her that he had faith in her.

"Yes. But I first have to deal with some things. After all I still have to run a billion dollar company, and we have to help everyone who got injured or lost something during the fight."

"Alright. Do you- do you want me to pick you up or do you want someone esle to come and get you?"

She could just use her watch but it seems like that he wanted to talk to her. So she let him.

"I will text you when I'm done with everything."

"Okey, I'll be ready. See you later"

"Bye."

And with that she ended the call. She had a very bad headache. She massaged her forehead and got back to work.

"Hope I want you to send the email I wrote yesterday to Ms Arias, and I want you to use 100 million dollars to help the people who have lost their homes because of the fight between Supergirl and my brother."

"Yes, Ms Luthor. Is there anything else?"

"Please let my assistant know that she has to clear my schedule for the next 2 to 3 weeks. I need to fix this first. And start the simulation, but this time show me what would happen if we tried to drain first 20 % of the amount of power and later another 20 % and after that 50 % of the remaining source."

"Of course. Running simulation..."

***

*Three weeks later*

They tried. They tried everthing, but nothing seems to work. It had been three weeks. Three weeks and they still haven't figured it out. They've tried literally everything. They used all the data from the fortress, the data they had on Kara and Clark. They tried a blood transfusion with Kal-El's blood. They went to Argo, brought Kara back there.... nothing seem to help. They couldn't bring her back. It was time to admit that they have failed.

Kara's body was now stable enough and they brought her back to the tower. She looks exactly the same dhe did three weeks ago.

Alex and Lena had big bags under their eyes. They couldn't sleep, both feeling guilty. They had failed (they're blaming themselves) and both of them knew it. Lena's appearance was worse than anybody's. She rarely slept, ate just a few bites, never a full meal. And she only ate something because Eliza forced her, she was the only one who was able to come through to her.

Alex had Kelly who made sure that she ate (even if she thought that she still didn't eat enough), she was there for her. Draging her home for a few hours every day so she would sleep 3 or 4 hours, eat, take a shower and change into new clothes. Even though Alex put a fight every day.

Sometimes when they got their alonetime Lena would lay beside Kara and talk to her.

The others let her because only then she ended up resting, sometimes she even fell asleep. And none of them could bring themselves to not let her do it.

But the spell has to be broken. It was time. Nothing was working. They need to face it, that Supergirl, Kara was gone. That she saved the world once more and gave her life in order to make sure that everyone got to stay safe.

There is going to be a funeral on Friday for Supergirl. The people of National City built a memorial where they wanted Supergirl to rest in peace, it was their way to honor her.

But they wont put Kara there and this is a fact not known by many. She will be buried next to Jeremiah. Clark told them that Kara made him promise it, that she knew that Alex would want to be buried next to her father. And Kara wanted to be buried next to Alex. Alex cried a lot because of that. That even in her death Kara had a way to show how much she loved her. But Karas mother, Alura, objected to that idea because in the kryptonian culture they were send back to their god Rao. It took some convincing of Clark, Alex, J'onn and even Lena to honor her last wish.

As Friday approached everyone had their own time to say goodbye to Kara. Lena was the only one who refused to do it yet. Because she couldn't. She wasn't ready for that.

*Friday 4 A. M.*

"Kara, I'm so so sorry. I've let you down again. I tried, I really tried to bring you back. I've failed. And I won't forgive me for that. But I promise that I will continue to do good. I will protect your legacy. I really hope to see you again, and maybe that will happen in near future. " She chuckled.

"I know what you would say right now. 'No, Lena you are not dying yet. And don't you dare to end you life yourself.'"

She sighed and then took a deep breath and run two of her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"No, Kara I won't do that. But we both know, without you there is nobody trying to keep me safe. Cadmus is still operating in the shadows, Lex still has people working for him. That son of a bitch still finds a way to harm me, it doesn't matter that he's rotting in hell right now. It's like he prepared for this. They started to come after me yesterday and they will continue to come after me."

Her fingers wandered to the heros face. Her body was still warm, not normal temperature but nonetheless warm. Even dead, Kara managed to be the most beautiful woman Lena had ever seen. She started to tear up.

"I will try. I promise Kara. But if I die, I really hope to see you again."

And with that she went home to shower, ate something so she wouldn't pass out and got 3 hours sleep before she changed into a blouse, a pencil skirt and highheels all in black.

She worked in her homeoffice, called Sam and asked if she needed any help. After another 2 hours she put her hair in a ponytail, put some makeup on and took black sunglasses. She wanted to arive early. To spend the remaining hours that she had with Kara, before she was no longer able to touch that beautiful face of hers. With that she called her driver and made her way to Midvale where the funeral would take it's place.

'Supergirls' funeral would take place a few days later, she wasn't sure if she was strong enough to attend both of the funerals. She hadn't decided it yet.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me if you did :)
> 
> Got some questions? You can find me on Twitter: @Hxtixe  
> Tumblr: @hxti


	2. Funerals and Speeches I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm back. 
> 
> I told you to buckle up, because this is going to be an emotional chapter. So enjoy the ride!  
> 

*Friday, Midvale*

"Hello darling." A bittersweet smile on face. "I'm here... I tried everthing" her face fell. "I really did but I couldn't find a way to bring you to open your beautiful eyes" she took her hand. 

Anyone who wasn't aware of the situation would think that the hero was just sleeping. Even now she was distputing the suns beauty. At least she looked at peace, it was the only thing that helped to get Lena going.

"Well I need to tell you good bye, darling. But I'm not so sure if I'll be able to do that. I-I let you down Kara." Tears started to fill her eyes. 

She laughed. She knew that if Kara would still be alive and beside her she would tell her that it wasn't her fault and she would try to reassure her. She still can't believe that this woman loved someone like her. She wished that she could turn back time. That she could trade places with the Kryptonian, but she couldn't. There was no way of bring her back, if there was she would've found it by now. 

"I will always love you, Kara. You did the impossible over and over again. You've lost so much but you would always give and never want something in return for it. I just wish... that we had more time. If we had, things would have been different. I will remember you and I will protect your legacy. I promise. And even thought I don't believe in gods, I really hope that you are happy and safe now." 

She leaned in and kissed her forehead. 

"Untill we see each other in Rao's light again" she whispered in kryptonian and squeezed her hand for the last time. 

***  
*a few days ago* 

Another dead end, another failure. Nothing worked. They can't bring her back. They failed, she failed. She felt guilty, they believed in her and she let them down. Again. 

"AAAGGGRRH" she threw her research and everything else off the desk. 

"This is useless. IT'S ALL BULLSHIT!" She shouted to no one in particular. 

Lena fell on her knees and covered her face. She hasn't slept in over three days and it started to show. She's seeing and hearing things. It mostly was a voice telling her that she failed. That she wasn't good enough. That all of this was her fault.

Why? Why can't she be happy longer than a few seconds? Doesn't she deserve some happiness? Why wasn't she allowed to have a little bit longer with Kara? Why does the universe hate her that much? Was it because she was a Luthor? 

Alex entered the room and saw the mess. 

"Whoa, Lena. No need to redecorate your Lab because of this..." 

They had bonded over the course of three weeks and their relationship was now stronger than ever. The loss of the person they both loved the most, the hate for her brother and of course the love for science brought them back together. It was nice to talk to someone who understood the things you liked. Brainy was also a good friend to her, he understood her because of what he did. And she didn't judge him because she would do the same in a heartbeat. 

Lena didn't answer Alex's sarcasm. Well not at first. 

"Alex..." she said with a steady voice and a bittesweet smile on her face. She still was on her knees. 

Alex closed the distance between them and stopped in front of her. 

"Hey. What's wrong?" The older woman said with a soft and worried tone.

"I tried EVERYTHING. Nothing is working. I can't find a solution. I-I cant bring her back... I failed. I am a failure" she looked up to her. 

"It's okey Lena. We still can try something else. There is still hope." Alex said in an attempt to calm her down.

"You don't understand!" her eyes filled with tears. "There is nothing we can do! This is all my fault Alex. Everything is my fault." 

"Lena..." she said with empathy. "This is not your fault. She didn't wait for us. She wanted to safe us and she did. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." 

Lena looked away. She looked so guilty and broken. 

"Hey look at me." 

The former Agent held her chin up so the other woman had no other choice than to look at her. Her glance was still fixed on the ground. 

"I said look at me!" 

And so she did. 

"This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. You hear me? Feeling guilty won't bring her back. We will try everything and if it still won't work, we will do it all over again." She said as if it was the simplest explanation.

"Alex there is nothing we can do! I tried everthing, ran all tests, all simulation and nothing seems to work. Nothing. And it is my fault. It is." 

She held up a finger to stop the other woman to even try to object something. 

"Let me talk Alex. It is my fault because- because she told me. She told me she did that with Lex so I won't. Because the first time destroyed our relationship. It destroyed me. She said that she couldn't let it get between us. Not again. She didn't want me to do it because I got hurt and scared the first time. Scared that I would become something like him. SHE DID IT FOR ME! She was still angry and hurt but she did it anyway! So I wouldn't need to do it again. Because-" she chuckled. "-I would. Oh I definitely would. I don't understand it, Alex." Her voice broke. 

Tears fell down her cheeks. Alex got down on her knees and took her into a hug. She thought she couldn't cry any tears anymore. Well she definitely was wrong. Alex patted Lena's back. 

'Those Danvers sister are something out off this world!' Lena thought. They always knew how to make someone feel better. Even if they weren't feeling any better themselves. So maybe the universe didn't hate her that much, at least it allowed her to meet those two and have them in her life. 

"What would Kara say if she knew that you're blaming yourself?" 

Lena let out a wet chuckle. 

"She would tell me that nothing of it was my fault and that I'm too kind and too brave to be anything like my family. That I'm nothing like them." 

"Exactly but she would also tell you that there would be no Supergirl without the help of Lena Luthor. That you saved her and countless otherd more times then she could count. That none of this is your fault."

Lena's heart sunk. It just hurts, hurts so badly. How was she supposed to live with this feeling? To go on with her life while there was no Kara Danvers in it anymore? A few months were almost unbearable. And now she was supposed to live with that for years? She wasn't even sure she would be able to survive another few weeks. 

There was a pause. Just silence between them. 

"She told me she loved me. And I-I" she broke the silence."I love her too. I loved her a long time ago." She said hoarse. "I was holding her dying body in my arms and we- we" she hiccuped "we confessed our love for each other." 

They both cried for what felt hours. Lena tried to wipe the tears away. But it was at no use. She didn't stop crying. Instead she cleared her throat. 

"We kissed Alex." It was nothing more than a whisper. 

"Really?" Alex whispered back. 

"Really. And- and it was perfect. It was like I had imagined it. Full of love and it was like... like we talked everthing out without even talking." 

The redhead let out a wet chuckle. 

"Well it seems like I'm owning Kelly and Nia a 100 bucks." 

"WHAT?! You placed a bet?!" 

Were they that obvious? That everyone but them saw the love they had for each other? 

"Yeah we did. I bet against you! How is this even possible. I can't believe that I lost! No offence." She held up her hands in surrender. 

"Some taken!" she scoffed and gave her an angry look, which wasn't really one. It maybe would have been, without the smeared make up. But since Lena didn't use some waterproof mascara... this attempt failed. Like royally. 

"Well... it's not my fault that you idiots didn't find it in yourselves to woman up and acknowledge your feelings for each other." She sing-songed.

Lena gapped at that. 

"Besides I didn't think that you were actually Bi. So..." 

The CEO first scoffed and than laughed at that. 

"Really?" She gave Alex her significant 'Luthor look' with one eyebrow raised. 

"You're kidding right?! You really though I wasn't Bi? Honey, even if I wasn't before I'd have definitely become a lesbian because of your sister. I mean... Kara Danvers it the equivalent of a golden retriever puppet and Supergirl... well those arms and abs...and- and Alex aren't you gay?" 

"Yeah, why?" She narrowed her eyes.

"And you though I didn't give off a Bi-vibe? Well your gayrader is definitely broken!" Lena smiled and shoved her shoulder. 

"hEY!" She frowned. 

"What. It IS true!" she shrugged and they laughed. 

The billionaire put her head on the other woman's chest. 

"I'm so sorry. For everything, I should've come to all of you and we should have talked it out. I was so angry and hurt, you know? Kara means so much to me, she was everthing to me. And she knew that everone else in my life lied to me. When I first came to National City I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone in. But then I met Kara and there goes my plan..." she put her arms up to underline that she failed and with that she laughed again. 

"I was so naive!" She groans.  
"And when Lex told me, it was like- like everthing fell apart. I looked up to Lex I wanted him to be proud of me. And then he told me that I was a fool. That you all made me look like one and lied to me. And- and hurting her was the only way I knew. I had to hurt the person who did hurt me. That is a lesson I learned from Lillian. I later realized and understood why she did it. Why she hid it for so long I mean." The last word came out with a sigh. 

"Hey it's okey now, it's in the past. To be honest I lost my faith in you when you did that thing in the bunker. But she didn't and that was the moment I knew for sure that she had feelings for you. Romantic ones. I suspected it before but that was proof." 

"What are we going to do?" The CEO asked while shaking her head. 

"Try to move on. It will be very hard but it is what Kara would want us to do. We will remember and honor her by protecting her legacy. Her city." 

"I think I... I need to get out of town for a while. I can't- I can't stay here. I just can't. It hurts to much. Everwhere I go I get those flashbacks. Those memories, walking by a park where we sat on for hours and hours and talked? My lab when I worked on her Kryptonite suit or other Supergirl related stuff? Or my office where we shared so many conversations? I can see her everwhere and hear her laughter. It kills me. It hurts to much." 

"I understand that. But I have to stay and protect National City. It's what she would have wanted. It will take my mind elsewhere. And I have to clear her desk at Catco and tell everyone there a cover story that we had an 'family emergency' and that she decided to move back to Midvale and help out. And I have to" now it was Alex who couldn't speak. 

Lena rubbed her back. It was her turn to show the redhead that she shared this feeling and that she understood. 

"Have to clear her apartment..." she broke down.

"Yeah well about that..." the billionaire let out a nervous laugher.  
"I kind of bought that building two weeks earlier." She scratched the back of her neck. "I wanted to be prepared for the worst and... and I wanted to give you the time you needed. You don't need to go over there right now or at all. There is no pressure. You can take your time." 

Alex looked up. This woman never fails to surprise her. 

"You're kidding right? Of course you're not. You're a fucking billionaire. Thank you... thank you, Lena." She hugged her close.  
"One question... That time when you bought Catco...?" 

"Yeppp. I did it because I wanted to spend more time with her." 

"Oh right. Because why the fuck not. Spending 750 millions of dollars just to flirt. You know that there are other ways to do that right?" 

"Yeah well, your sister didn't respond to them." She crossed her arms in defence. "I filled her office with flowers once, I invited her to a gala, gave her scoops about my inventions before I even told anyone else so..." she shrugged "...it was the most effective way. This one is not on me!" 

"Ugh. How did I lose that god damn bet?" 

"Oh I dont know, you tell me!" 

"Hey, Lena." She now said with a serious tone. "You know that our friendship was real right? And your friendships with the others were real too. The only thing we didn't include you in was her secret. I... I told her to wait you know? She wanted to tell you years ago. I'm sorry for that Lena. I should have trusted you, but I do it now, I'd with my life! You can count on us, all of us. If you need anything please talk to us. Don't abandon us again... please don't let us suffer another loss." 

"It.. it was?" She looked up. Alex could see that doubt and hope was written all over her face. 

"Of course it was!" Alex said it as if Lena asked the dumbest question in the world. "It always has been. Well we were suspicious at the beginning but so were you." 

"Yeah I was... this means a lot to me. More than you will ever know. I will- I will most definitely try it. But I think I have to disappear for the next few months to come to terms that Kara will never make a stupid pun again and laugh about it for like five minutes..." 

"Ugrh! These were the worst!" 

"I know right?! But here we are missing even them. How ironic!" 

They laughed.

"It is... Soooo... where are you going to go and what about L-Corp?" 

"Well I don't know yet. Maybe I will go to Argo? Or buy a cabin somewhere. And L-Corp is doing just fine. But I have to talk to Sam about that, she still has Ruby. So maybe she will go back to Metropolis and to being the CFO. I would let her pick a new acting CEO, but I still would let her be in charge. She is the only one I can trust there." 

"That sounds good. But you need to come back, okey? We still need your brain here. Dont tell Brainy but I think you're smarter than he his" she smiled. 

"We will see about that." She winked.

"Don't be a stranger ok? Thats all I'm asking for. We still need you. I-I need you here." Lena could see and hear how much she ment it.

"I will come back. And I will help you but I first must do this." 

"Promise that you will come back?" 

"I Promise." 

***  
*at the funeral* 

Lena saw Mon-El talking with a group, they nodded at him. He turned and made his way over to her. He held something in his hands. As he approached Lena identified it as a little black box. 

"Hello Lena. Nice to see you. Well it would have been nicer under different circumstances but you know what I mean..." he shrugged. 

"Hello Mon-El. And Likewise. But shouldn't you be in the future or something like that?" She was confused.

"Yeah well I should be but we heard the news and we came... after all if it wasn't for her we wouldn't exist." 

This explains it. She nodded. 

"Ah well you're probably asking yourself how we got word of Kara's... passing. Well it was with Superman's Legionnaires ring. I'm not 100 % sure how they work. Winn and Brainy know everything about it." 

Her eyes widened. She definitely needs to ask Brainy about that. "Ah, yes that explains everything" she nodded. 

He played with the box and cleared his throat. 

"Anyway this" he held the box up with both of his hands "is for you" he said. He still played with it. He was nervous. It's like he doesn't want to mess this up.

"Kara gave this to me before I had to leave. She believed in me, saw the potential I had. She made me a better man. And I wanted to be this man... it wasn't always easy. But in the end I think she kept me out off the dark until- until I realized that I couldn't come back from the future. And that was were I found Imra" Mon-El said. 

He chuckled. 

"Yeah well it wasn't 'love' at first. But she believed in me and saw the same man that Kara saw in me. We bring the best ouf of each other. And that's one of many reasons I love her. Yes I know what you're thinking 'how can I say that I loved Kara and then love someone else?' I was stuck there. I tried to come back. But seven years passed and I finally made my peace with it. I'm not gonna lie.... it was a long journey and it was hard for me. But Imra- Imra was there for me. She saw me for me. She learned everything about my past and said that it was okey. And with time she kept me out of the dark. She was my light and now...." 

He looked her into the eyes. His blue met her green ones.

"I want to give you this." 

He finally held the box out. Lena took it without thinking twice and opened it. It contained a chain with a blue necklace. But it was not from earth, she knew that at least. And the only reason that she knew was that this shade of blue did not exist around here. 

"I think that you will need it. She gave me this. It's the same necklace her mother gave her before Krypton exploded and she was sent to earth." 

She touched it and teared up. This was Kara's. It's the last thing she will ever receive from her. With it she could feel her presence. 

"I-I" she croked up. 

She didn't have any words for that. She tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth. She tired again but all that came out were some tears. 

"Thank you so much Mon-El, I can't even start to express how much this means to me." she finally said. 

And with that she looked back into his eyes, she could see that he understood. He smiled weakly. He understood. Understood this feeling, how it hurts. How it hurts to love Kara only to lose her just shortly after. He understood every sentence Lena wasn't able to form. 

He put one of his hand on her shoulder and said: "It's okey Lena. I don't need it anymore. I found my light. I found my way because she believed in me. And I'll try to be the man she saw in me. But you are at a point, where you are not sure of yourself. Dont give in into the darkness. Keep yourself in the light. And this..." 

He pointed at the necklace. 

"... will help you to remember. To remember that Kara saw you for you. That she believed in you. And that I- I believe in you." He tried to underline his point of view with that. "You saved so many people. You did so much good, inspired so many people, Lena. And that is just the top of an iceberg, you will continue to do good. In the future no one talks about Lex or Lionel Luthor. No, they only talk about you! You saved me and countless others. Let me return this favor." He saw her doubt so he added "Please. Just take it. Keep it. And remember." 

He retrieved his hand and pointed to the sky. 

"She is somewhere up there and she's looking down on us. And I bet she's smiling! You are not alone Lena. There are still people believing in you." 

He turned and shot a glance to the group of friends. She followed his glance. 

"Thank you. This means a lot to me. And you're right. I will try to honor her. I will try to be the woman she thought I am." 

They glanced at each other and a smile started to show on his face. He reached a hand out, still smiling. Lena took it and gave him a weak smile in return. 

"Dont forget it, you are not alone. You still have people who love and support you." He said.

She nodded and he let go. 

"I should probably go. Imra is waiting for me." He pointed at his wife. 

She nodded again. 

"I understand. Thank you Mon-El." The Luthor ment it. She was a little bit confused and sceptical but nonetheless she gave his words some thoughts.

And with that he turned and walked away. 

"How is she?" Imra asked him when he approached her. 

He looked into her eyes and took her hand. 

"She is grieving and..." he said and turned to the woman in question. 

"...still trying to figure it out. She lost her light and I hope that I gave her something to find her way back. She needs to understand that she's not alone." 

"Yeah... you're right. And I think that you did a pretty good job Mon-El" she squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. 

"I hate to say it but... I'm not sure that we can stay until the end, we still have this mission..." she said. 

"I know" he answered. "We still have the second funeral. Let us stay a little longer, they don't know what we know. At least not yet the Crisis changed a lot so Brainy doesn't know either. And I think that Winn missed them a lot." 

She chuckled. 

"Yeah you're probably right. Let's stay a little bit longer." 

*** 

Lena sat next to Alura, Eliza and Alex. Kelly sat next to Alex and James. Nia, Querl, J'onn, M'gann, Lois and Lucy sat behind them. Winn and the other Legionnaires had to go, before they left they came and offered their condolences. There were tears, quick laughter and hugs. They wanted to stay but had to go back and safe the universe form another crazy ailen, who wanted to rule the entire universe. There is no break for a superhero. 

Some other heroes have been spotted on the funeral, but Lena couldn't remember all of them. However she remembered Barry Allen a.k.a the Flash and his wife Iris. She didn't know anyone else but there were plenty of others. And all of them knew her secret identity. They thought it would be best to just give Kara a story in which she decided to not be found. Well Andrea was really angry about that. Afterall Kara was a known journalist there. 

Somehow even Cat Grant found her way here. And nobody knew how she knew, when and where Kara's funeral would take place. "I am Cat Grant. Of course I will get word of this." She said as if it was the simplest explanation. They didn't even understand why she was the only one of Kara Danvers's life being here. The others were satisfied with the lie of Kara's retreat. 

Anyways, Cat Grant was now a part of Kara Danvers's funeral. She said she would give a speech at her other funeral. So Cat knew, many were shocked. But Lena wasn't even able to process anything. Because today, it would be real. Her failure would be real and there was nothing she could do. 

Alura was still against this method but she tolerated it, as long as she got to pray in Kryptonian. She started the funeral with the prayer for the dead(before they start their journey to Rao's light). 

The first words met on Lena's deaf ears. 

"....You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayes will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn. And await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will be done." was the only thing she caught. She realized that Alura was speaking Kryptonian. 

This must be hard for her. She lost Kara more than once. Frist when she sent her away because she thought Krypton would not survive. Then once more when she found her way back home but decided that now earth was more like a home for her. And sadly this time, in a more permanent way, she lost her because she sacrificed herself. 

Eliza was the second one to speak up. 

"I remember back then, when Kara first landed on earth and she got all this power, she was so scared. Scared that she would lose control and hurt us by accident." 

She let out a wet chuckle and Alex joined in.  
Kelly was holding her hand, squeezing it. 

"We... tried everthing to take her fear away. We would hug her when she allowed us to do so, but she wouldn't hug us back. And one day she found a cat. It was a stray, she fed him again and again. After some time we took him in. She named him Streaky. He helped her to control her powers, her strength. She learned to pet him. I knew back then that she identified herself with him, because he was different and alone. With time she felt less alone, she bonded with Alex. They.... had a rough start. But then there was nothing that could keep them apart. I remember when Kara first came out!" She chuckled again. 

"I was so mad! And frightened. Frightened that someone would hurt her. And I knew that Alex worked with her too. So I got angry, because both of them decided to become some superheroes. Oh, you are asking yourselves why I got mad? Because both of them were reckless and they would die for each other if it meant to keep the other one save. But I quickly realized that Kara was not feeling like a outsider anymore. Not entirely at least. Alex became her rock, her family and then, I was happy. Not because they would do something stupid, of course. I was happy that Kara wasn't feeling alone anymore. That she felt at home. And I really hope that she is feeling this way right know. I will always love you and miss you sweetie." 

The crowd had tears in her eyes. 

Lena felt more guilty because now, she knew exactly HOW Kara felt. She lost everything and when she finally told her who she was, she confessed that she lost so much. That she couldn't bear to lose someone else. And if she could go back in time and punch herself in the face? She definitely would. Because she did this to her. She let her experience another loss. But she will do everything in her power to make up for that. 

She looked over to Alex. She could see how hard this was for her. She needed to get up and hold a speech. But Alex couldn't. If she would, this would mean that she would accept this situation. That her sister was now gone. Lena was struggling, but she didn't dare to imagine how much Alex must be. She patted her knee. The other woman looked at her. 

"Hey Alex. It is okey. I'm here, we are here to support you. I know it's hard. You don't need to do this if you don't want to, okey? We can let Clark hold a speech." Lena whispered 

Clark looked over to them as if he wanted to asure her that she felt the same way Lena did. He was standing beside Alura. They prayed together. Alex hesitated. But then she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She got this. Kelly's reassuring squeezes helped her alot. And Lena's presence gave her the push she needed. Lena loved her sister as much as she did. 

"No, no it's fine. I've got this." She whispered back and stood up. 

On her way to the podium she cleared her throat. Her eyes were filled with tears, some had already escaped her eyes. She looked into the crowd and detected that the crows was in a similar state. 

"Kara was my sister, well not by blood but we didn't care about that. We were family. When I was 14 Kara landed on earth and Clark brought her to us. Ugh I hated her back then!" She chuckled. 

"But then... someday she took me flying. And that was the first time I was able to see the world like she did. She used to tell me all about Krypton. How she loved it back there, how beautiful it was and all the changes back here. She told me that they had more colours there, and unfortunately that included her favourite colour." She laughed. 

"Well it was ironic actually. After that we stared to tolerate each other more. When she came to my school many of my classmates thought that she was embarrassing and different. And one day, a friend of us died. And she was so devastated by this that she wanted to know what happened. She wanted justice for him and this was the first time I really understood her. How things were back on Krypton, how much she loved her House. And when we find out what happend to Kenny, we bonded. We became each others rock. We helped each other, we protected each other and we loved each other. We-" she needed to clear her throat. "We became a family. And with time, she told me that she felt less alone now. She said 'Alex, it doesn't matter on which planet I am, home is were you are. I'm at home when I'm with you'." Some tears run down her cheeks. 

"I loved my sister because she believed in her families Crest and their motto. 'El Mayarah' it meens stronger together. She believed that there is hope for everyone. It doesn't mattered to her where you came from or what you have done. She would try to get through you, and she mostly did. Even if others didn't believe in you, she would" she looked at Lena. She smiled. 

"And she saved me more times than I can remember. I know that she will be waiting for us up there. But before we join her, I will do everything I can to protect her legacy, her city and all the people she loved." There was a pause. 

"El marayah Kara. Untill we see each other again." She said in kryptonian and left the podium. 

Everyone was quiet. Relieving their favourite memories with Kara. Some of them made her a promise to continue the work she started. Othes paid their last respects. 

One after one threw a hand full earth on her coffin. Lena and Alex stayed untill it stated to get dark. Everyone else went to the Danvers. 

"Look after her dad" Alex said before she hooked her arm with Lena's and they both made their way to their house. 

*** 

Brainy and Nia had to talk. Everyone knew how hard it was for Brainy to talk about his feelings. 

Lena caught him stealing glances of Nia. So she decided to go over to him and talk to him. 

"Brainy, you know that you actually have to walk over to the person you are watching to interact with them, right?" 

"Yes, I " he frowned "Ah! I understand your sarcasm. It is hard for me to talk to her. She... is still angry with me." 

"Do you want some advice?" She looked at him. 

He nodded. 

"Just go, tell her why you did it. Apologise. Try to fix it. And stop calculating. Just do it as long as you can. It could be to late tomorrow. We both know that she is now the superhero of National City. We can't predict the future, well she is able to see it and you can calculate it. But do you know the future with a 100% accuracy?" 

"No, there is not such a thing as predicting the future with an 100% accuracy." 

"So just go, fix it. As soon as you can. When you guys go back you should talk to her. Before its to late." 

He nodded. 

"Thank you, Lena. You are a true friend." 

"You're welcome." 

Alex and Kelly started to make their way over to them. Nia also made her way over. Lena's eyes caught Alura. 

"Excuse me guys, I have to go to talk to Alura. I will catch up with you later." 

She got a "Bye!" From all of them. She made her way over to Kara's mother. 

"Hello, Lena" 

"Hello, Alura. I wanted to ask you something." 

"Of course, child. You can ask me anyhing you want." 

Lena and the others had been on Argo three times to find a way to bring Kara back. Her mother welcomed them and she was very kind to them. She showed Alex and Lena Kara's bedroom and some photos of her. 

"I wanted to ask if- if I would be allowed to go back to Argo and stay there for a while. I know that your people normally don't allow strangers there because of how little of Krypton is left. But I really want to learn more about your culture, history and technology. I just-" 

"Of coure no need to ask me that. You can come and stay as long as you need. You did everything in you power to find a way to bring my daughter back. Even before then, you saved her many times and helped us all. I know how hard this is for you. You are welcome on Argo." 

This made Lena tear up. 

"Thank you." 

Alura wipped some tears away and Lena leaned into her touch. 

"No need to cry Lena. She found her way to Rao. We will be honoured to have you in Argo. You can stay in my house or we can find you another place to stay." 

"No, I would love to stay in your house. It would be an honour. When are you going to go back?" 

"In a few days. Enough time for you to take some of your research with you and talk to your friends. J'onn will get in contact with you." 

"Okey, I'm going to see you then." 

"Yes." 

Lena was surprised that she was enveloped into a hug. 

"Go child. I will find you later." 

She nodded and made her way to Eliza, to tell her that she would be leaving in order to pack some things and then return the next day. 

***  
*meanwhile* 

"So...." Alex started and took her phone. 

She sent Nia and Kelly 100$ per Paypal. 

Both of them looked confused until they saw the emojis. It was a blonde and brunette emojis side by side and another kiss emoji. 

"OMG!" Nia exclaimed. And showed it Brainy. 

"Does that mean that...?" Kelly frowned. 

"Yup. They kissed and told each other how they feel." 

Their eyes widened at that. 

"Finally! It only took them four years to tell each other how they felt." Nia said 

"Wait, what?" Kelly was confused. "They haven't been dating before?" 

"Eh, No?" Alex scoffed. 

"I thought they had? I mean they looked at each other with heart eyes..." 

"No, they never have been in a romantic relationship. " Brainy told her. 

"And... they never kissed before?" 

"Nope... as I said it took them more than four years." 

"Huh. That's... very unusual." 

"You thought they were dating before that?!" Alex asked her. 

"Yeah I did. I always thought that Kara and Lena had a 'breakup' breakup." 

"Well they weren't." 

"Couple therapy would've fixed that. " 

"Oh definitely. That would have saved them much time." Nia agreed. 

"Why didn't they go?" Kelly asked with a frown on her face. 

"Well I just learned about their feelings recently. So..." 

"Said the lesbian with a broken gayrader." 

"hEY!" 

They all laughed. 

"Dont worry honey. I still love you!"

The night went on and slowly some of the guests started to leave. Kelly stayed with Alex in Midvale. The others had to go back to National City. It looked like that not everyone was grieving like they were. A hero's job was never done. So they went back to do what Kara would do. Protect the people in need.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to let me know if you enjoy it. Tell me all about it here, on Twitter or Tumblr!
> 
> Next chapter will include speeches of Superman and Cat.
> 
> Also another Flashback and Lena on Argo!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
